


Alone

by boundean



Series: collection of my short tumblr fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundean/pseuds/boundean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean prefers to sleep alone, or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Dean prefers to sleep alone.

Its something he’s wanted for a long while. The thought of being committed to someone enough to lay down beside them, _vulnerable_ , every night. It’s not what Dean wants.

The first time he shared a bed with someone he wasn’t sleeping with was Sam.

That was about protecting his little brother. Whether he had a nightmare or was afraid dad wasn’t coming back Dean wasn’t sure, it was about protecting someone who couldn’t protect themselves… Not yet.

The second time was with Charlie.

After a _long_ Star Trek marathon, both were too tired to move from his bed so it just- it just happened. Their eyes closed almost simultaneously and sleep overcame them. That’s all she wrote.

The third though was… _different_.

Cas was pretty banged up, losing his grace was effecting him in all aspects. He wanted comfort. And… Dean provided that. It was his decision and Cas was reluctant at first. But when Dean’s arms had slid around Cas’ middle, Cas relaxed. The heat of his back against Dean’s front. It was nice. Warm.

The fourth and fifth were similar.

It was a fucking shit of a hunt. Dean was pissed and Cas was hurt. Not excessively so, but enough for Dean to feel responsible. They were both too tired to argue and when Dean slipped into the motel bed, Cas slid in behind. Dean’s heart rate may have picked up but he didn’t protest. The rest of the hunt they spent in each others arms. Dean tried not to enjoy it.

The sixth he planned out.

It had been weeks since he had a decent sleep, the last time being on that hunt with Cas. He needed to know if it was Cas or something else. Dean thought perhaps the bed in the motel was too soft and going back to his own bed was just too uncomfortable now. _It could happen?_ A small part inside of him knew different though. He knew it was the soft skin of Cas’ legs tangled with his. The warm breath on his neck and fingers that tightened on his stomach. It was just a small part of him but it was there.

As much as he resisted, Dean held Cas tighter that night.

It took another four times for Dean to realise. It shouldn’t have been such a surprise really, that when he told himself he didn’t want this, he was lying. He liked this. The closeness. The comfort of another warm body pressed against you. Soft skin moving against yours, not in a lust fueled state but in… in affection? In _love_? The truth was, he just didn’t think he’d be able to have someone.

Dean wanted to share his bed, his life… and he’s okay with that. More than okay, as long as he’s with Cas.


End file.
